Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 June 2018
00:04:46 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 00:05:16 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 00:23:56 -!- Lovergirl14 has joined Special:Chat 00:24:15 HELLO 00:24:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:24:37 I am bored 00:25:29 (ladybug earring) (cat noir ring) (marinette letter) (adrien letter) 00:27:00 (miraculous wheel) (yin yang) (ladybug icon) (cat icon) 00:27:30 -!- Lovergirl14 has left Special:Chat 03:25:10 -!- Joshua.Hanlon.10 has joined Special:Chat 04:27:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:26:21 -!- Adriennette4life has joined Special:Chat 05:26:46 I don't know what we do here 05:35:49 -!- Adriennette4life has left Special:Chat 05:54:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:01:31 -!- Adriennette4life has joined Special:Chat 06:27:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:17:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:57:28 -!- Ladybugfan2019 has joined Special:Chat 12:57:48 hello 13:01:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:01:35 Hi 13:01:52 o/ 13:02:39 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 13:02:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:02:46 Hi! 13:03:07 I can't stay long, though. 13:03:18 Gotta go on another bike ride. 13:03:26 Hey, Anoara! 13:03:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:03:36 Hi 13:03:42 \o 13:03:44 CHATON 13:03:51 How are you 13:03:51 Hey! 13:03:55 I'm good. 13:04:04 Can't stay long, though. 13:04:08 How are you? 13:04:11 I am good too 13:04:22 What are you doing now 13:04:34 Just chilling. XD 13:04:42 It's still morning for me. 13:04:56 What is the time there 13:05:06 9:05 am 13:05:19 It is evening here 13:05:30 I got a HORRIBLE night's sleep last night. :/ 13:05:31 6.35p.m 13:05:36 oh whoa... 13:06:13 What have you seen in your dream last night 13:06:42 I can't remember exactly... but it had something to do with... cymbals and chickens...? XDD 13:06:55 XD 13:07:07 lol my dreams make no sense. 13:07:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:07:15 Hey, Jally! 13:07:24 I am still in future 13:07:26 XD 13:07:26 hi 13:07:35 Hi Jall 13:07:51 hi ano 13:08:09 How are you 13:08:16 good 13:08:18 you 13:08:30 I am good too 13:08:37 Nice new profile, Jally! ;) 13:08:52 Thank you 13:09:03 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:09:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:09:12 The personal picture she my design 13:09:20 brb 13:09:22 Ohhh 13:09:24 Nice 13:09:31 Thank you 13:09:51 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 13:10:06 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:09 Your welcome 13:10:35 Okay, gtg now. Bye guys! 13:10:57 Bye Chaton 13:11:05 Bye Chaton 13:12:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:23:21 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:23:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:24:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:25:59 -!- Ladybugfan2019 has left Special:Chat 13:27:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:26 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:12:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 14:12:50 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:17:54 -!- Lavenderyeol has joined Special:Chat 15:18:26 -!- Lavenderyeol has joined Special:Chat 15:18:32 Hello!~ 15:22:56 -!- Lavenderyeol has left Special:Chat 16:39:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:46:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:46:23 Hi 16:46:39 Nobody is here 16:46:45 (sad) 16:50:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:52:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:56:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:57:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:57:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:59:10 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 16:59:38 hello you still here 17:00:09 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:01:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:02:50 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 17:02:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:23 Yep 17:03:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:04:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:10:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:14:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:15:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:55 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 17:16:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:16:37 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 17:18:22 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:18:24 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:19:51 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:21:44 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:21:56 hi Anora 17:27:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:52 Hi 17:27:59 Kwami 17:29:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:05 how are you 17:30:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:31:06 I am fine 17:31:15 And you 17:31:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:33:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:34:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:35:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:36:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:38:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:38:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:39:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:44:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:45:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:46:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:47:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:01:43 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:44:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:44:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 19:36:27 -!- The Last Booker DeWitt has joined Special:Chat 19:36:59 -!- The Last Booker DeWitt has left Special:Chat 21:08:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:14:37 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 22:15:07 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 22:35:36 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 23:04:51 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:04:57 Hi 23:05:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:05:11 Why am I considered Inactive? 23:07:04 -!- MarmitaMorangona has left Special:Chat 23:07:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:09:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:15:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:28:58 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:29:01 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:29:31 -!- MarmitaMorangona has left Special:Chat 23:32:39 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:33:10 -!- MarmitaMorangona has left Special:Chat 23:35:53 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:36:33 -!- MarmitaMorangona has left Special:Chat 23:38:49 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 23:39:01 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:39:24 -!- MarmitaMorangona has joined Special:Chat 23:39:43 -!- MarmitaMorangona has left Special:Chat 23:40:11 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 23:40:19 Hi 23:53:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 04